The Point
by voiiddxx
Summary: Hermione had many failed relationships in the duration of her life. The recent relationship with Ron Weasley has her trying to avoid him after finding him in bed with Lavender Brown. But, fateful encounter with Draco Malfoy changes everything. PLEASE REVIEW.


"So, this is what we do the first time we get together after such a long time? Wizarding book club?" asked Daphne Greengrass in disbelief as she stared in shock at her two best friends. She stood tall crossing her arms in the living room, her long blond hair falling behind her ears casually and her deep green eyes stared at them in pure shock. "I get that you two like reading books as much as Granger likes it, but can we do something more interesting this time around? We've been doing this wizarding book club thing for about ten years, guys! Guys, hello? Do you not hear me? Draco? Theo?"

Draco Malfoy sighed as he flipped yet another page of his potions book, a scowl on his otherwise handsome face. "Yes, we hear you, Daphne. I think the whole neighborhood heard you." he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes a bit as he continued reading his book. He sat on the window side of the room; his blond hair well kept and not styled back the way he used to do back in their first year and his grey eyes rested peacefully on his book. He wore muggle suit, a fashion trend that has been getting popular lately even since Hermione Granger brought it in last year. "You might as well get megaphone and shoot on the rooftop or you might as well get yourself an advertisement outside! You wouldn't need to worry, Daphne. People would surely hear what you say loud and clear then. You might as well go on and do just that if you are so bored."

"That's not funny at all, Draco." said Daphne, annoyed with her friend's sarcasm.

"Yes, it is. Our friend here has some rare gift for sarcasm. True genius, if you ask me." Theo replied as he too, read his book across where Draco sat. His hair was left untidy, but it did not look like the mess Draco's hair would have looked like if he didn't style it in one way or another. That was the thing about Theodore; he could look good even without trying. A fact that made her so envious and she was pretty sure that other women would have been envious too if they knew. His dark eyes rested on her, away from his book and he was smirking sexily at her. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He too, wore muggle suit, she noticed as she watched him to continue his reading.

"Well, I am not asking you." she replied as she sat beside Draco on the coach. She was getting tired of standing. It was never easy to stand continuously for minutes, especially if she's on the high heels.

"Why are you really here, Daphne? I don't suppose that you wanted to join our little book club? No, if you wanted to you would have joined us back when we were still children. So, what is it? Did your high heels break? Are you just finding it annoying to share a suite with Parkinson and Davis? Is that the problem? You know, you could always move in here to live with me and this guy here."

"Draco, you don't understand women. Women of high status like our Daphne here doesn't share a home with two guys, even if that home is a penthouse as big as this one. They see it unfit to marry and our Daphne here fancies herself in love with Rowan Black. Pity, if you ask me. Your cousin Rowan likes women who's more like Granger in the nature." said Theo with clear amusement, his eyes almost glowing as he stared at them both with a smirk.

"Shut up." Daphne spat out each word in the rage, looking angrily at her long time friend. She did not like talking about her eight years long crush on Rowan Regulus Black. At all. And the very fact that Theodore talked about meant just one little things; he wanted to push her buttons.

But, she was not his best friend for nothing. She knew his dirty secrets too. She might as well spill them. Who knows, maybe Draco would end up trying to murder Theodore by the end of the day. Everyone knew how brotherly protective he was of the little blond witch. But maybe, she thought, the fact that Theodore is Draco's best friend might ease him up. Who knows? But, no matter what she was going to spoil that dirt that he hid even from Draco. What do they say? Karma is a bitch. "You are talking about my crush, Theodore. But, what about yours? Your crush on Draco's cousin here."

"Daphne, don't you dare!" Theodore warned, his book long lost and his attention now focused on not getting her to spill his secret crush.

"My cousin? Theodore likes Nymphandora?" asked Draco as he looked at Daphne clearly confused.

"No, your sweet little cousin Luna." she said with a smirk on her face as she stared in the satisfaction at both of them.

Surprisingly, Draco didn't look shocked at all. She supposed that Draco was more observant than she gave him credit for. "Luna? I knew that already. Come on, I was kind of excited for a second there. Don't tell me something I already knew. Tell me something I don't know. Like, who is Rowan's mother? We know Regulus Black is his father, but who's the mother? The biggest mystery of the time, you know."

"Screw that. That mystery is long gone. Rowan freaking Black won't tell us no matter what." said Theodore with roll of his eyes. "Anyways, how did you find out? My crush on Luna is not really the basic knowledge."

"It might as well be a basic knowledge, Theodore. You are so, obvious about your feelings. I bet that the whole Hogwarts staff knows about that fact. It's surprise that you didn't realize that you were being obvious."

"What? I am not obvious. I rather think that I am rather well in hiding my feelings." stated Theodore.

"You are shit at hiding your feelings, Theodore." said Draco bluntly.

"In fact, I think that the only one who doesn't know is Luna herself."

"Really?" asked Theodore, staring at them both in surprise.

"No, I think she does know. She must be just waiting for you to confess your damn feelings. Who knows, maybe she feels the same way about you too." Draco said. "Because unlike you, Luna is very good at hiding her feelings. She conceals her feelings with sweet smile and she conceals all the hurt she felt from being bullied by her housemates with crazy ideas. People don't understand that, but I am her cousin. Almost brother. I know her better than anyone else. And you know what I think? I think you should do it. Don't make her wait for long? I heard that someone from her department is trying to get the courage to ask her out. Do it before that bastard does, Theodore."

"I can't. I am engaged to Astoria Greengrass." said Theodore weakly. "And I don't know if there's a loophole."

* * *

Hermione Granger stared in disbelief at Harry Potter in disbelief. "Harry, this is a bachelor party and I know that it may have escaped your notice, but I am not a man. I am far from being a man. I am a woman. I wear a dress and make up. I have feminine features. I can give a birth to a child. I repeat, Harry. I am a woman. I cannot go to bachelor party. On the other hand, I can go to hen party." she said with weak smile as she gazed at her best friend curiously. "Which will start in an hour. So, you have your fun here and I, well I'll go and have fun with Ginny and others. It's her last day as unwed woman. It's important day for her. I must be there."

"But, Hermione. This is important for me too! How can I have bachelor party without my best friend in the whole world? You must be crazy if you think that's going to happen." Harry said with slight humor in his green eyes as he stared pleadingly at her.

"You have Ron! Let him be your best friend for the night. There's Draco too! You could have him and Theo be your best friends for the night. Just not me, Harry. I cannot attend a bachelor when I am woman and where my ex boyfriend I've been trying to avoid would be at! Can't you understand that? Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Hermione, I understand that perfectly well, but if the other half of my best friends is not at my bachelor party; it's not going to be bachelor party at all!"

"Harry, stop being difficult!"

"Hermione, just attend the damn party with me!"

"Potter, are you drunk?" said Draco Malfoy as he entered the room with Theodore Nott by his side who looked surprisingly like Shakespearean tragic hero. That was just how she always imagined Romeo or Hamlet to look like; good features, sad looking and brooding. The very definition of Theodore Nott as he stood by Draco's side at that moment. He might as well be drinking drugs, but knew for the fact that Theodore Nott was not the kind of person who got into the drugs.

He was too smart for that to happen.

"I am not drunk, Malfoy. I am trying to get Hermione here to attend the bachelor party." said Harry. "Come on, Malfoy. Tell Hermione here that she should attend the bachelor party. I mean it's my party and she's supposed to be my best friend!"

"Draco, tell Harry here that I cannot attend bachelor party. I mean, come on, it's bachelor party. It's for men!"

"Potter, have you heard about a woman attending bachelor party before? Have you ever heard of such a insane tale?"

"No, but that doesn't mean there can't be!"

"Yes, it does. Now, go. Weasley is getting fucking impatient waiting for you. And I don't want to be around his sorry ass any more than I have to."

"Fine." said Harry before hurrying off to the bar.

"I am going back too. My head is fucking hurting me, Draco. See you later." said Theodore before hurrying off after Harry.

"I guess." said Draco, looking at his friend.

"Draco, thank you."

"No trouble. It would be trouble if you came. I think that we can handle drank Potter."

"But, still I have to thank you. So, thank you. You saved me a lot of trouble."

"Alright. I guess I'll head back then. See you at the wedding."

"Yeah."


End file.
